the Party
by rambunctious child
Summary: Daphne is engaged and it's high time for Astoria to be as well. Although, with her track record you can't much expect that to happen soon, so being the 'loving' mother she is Mrs. Greengrass aranges a party were a suitor can be choosen. By her of course.


AN*after Astoria's wedding, i decided i wanted to include the party her mother hosted in order to find an appropirate husband for her daughter. i started with those intentions but kinda strayed. i know what happens next, and will post it in another chapter if anyone wants to read it. so please enjoy

disclaimer-the characters are not my own, otherwise they propably wouldn't be so interesting, and i am not making profit from these ideas otherwise...well i'd still be dirt poor.

**The Party**

Astoria rummaged through her vanity, mumbling incoherent where is it's under her breath as she sifted through the various pieces of parchment, tangled messes of necklaces and long forgotten trinkets.

"Please tell me your ready Astoria, the guest are going to start arriving any minute!" Daphne demanded letting herself into her sisters room. "What on earth are you looking for?"

"The pendant daddy gave me for my seventeenth birthday." Astoria chirped from inside the middle draw. "Have you seen it?"

"Ugh, you're such a child. Daddy, Honestly? And no I haven't seen it, as if I would want to look at such an ugly thing. An even better question is why you would want to wear one?"

"It is not ugly! It just isn't your taste, I had been admiring it from the antique shop for a bit, see, and Daddy-"

"Ah, _you _picked it out, that explains it. Even _Father _has better taste then _that_."

"Daphne could you just help me please, for otherwise we're going to be late, and don't won't be all too much fashionable about it."

Daphne rolled her eyes but obliged, taking on the clutter atop her dresser.

"Astoria! Where are you?" Mrs. Greengrass barked; click clacking her way down the hall.

"I and Daphne are in here Mum."

"Daphne and I Astoria," Mrs. Greengrass correct, letting herself into the room. "Speak like a lady!"

"Sorry Mu-"

"What are you still doing up here!" Mrs. Greengrass interrupted.

"I-"

"She wants to wear that horrid clunky thing father gave her."

"Of course you are not wearing _that,"_" Mrs. Greengrass snapped turning to Astoria "the purpose of this ball, which you should be downstairs ready for, is to find you a suitor, a challenge enough in itself without you wearing that tasteless chunk of metal!, Now get downstairs, go on!"

Daphne stifled a laugh as she gathered her gown in her grasp and made her way to the ball room. Astoria followed, tripping on her skirt and losing her footing before she made it past the door frame. Piling as much of the dress as she dared into her hand right hand, left hand posed on the railing, Astoria began her slow descent down the treacherous stairs. With only three steps left, Astoria released the fabric in her hand, smoothing it into place before heading down the last couple steps, only to trip on her hem and tackle an unsuspecting Daphne.

"GOD DAMN IT ASTORIA!" Daphne shrieked rolling out from underneath her sister. "You can get O's on half you OWL's, but you can't even learn to stand on your own two feet!"

Astoria flushed profusely. "Sorry Daphne, I really am, it was an accident, I hadn't meant to" Astoria babbled out apology after apology, only to have Daphne get redder and redder.

"No, don't even apologize; I've already heard it all!" Daphne snapped irritably "Now if your excuse me, I need to go and dust of my dress because _someone _dirtied it." With this Daphne stomped off to the powder room.

The guest began to arrive shortly after this, many of them people with whom Astoria had never met before, and the rest were Daphne's friends come to congratulate her on her engagement. That's what had brought on the party, and the sudden need for Astoria to be wed off. With Daphne already composing invitations, sampling ordure's and being fitted for a dress the fact that Astoria hadn't even had a steady relationship yet had become more evident.

"Hey, Astoria, heard you had a nice fall earlier this evening." Pansy snickered as she passed, Draco who wasn't too far behind rolled his eyes and shook his head as if to say, really Pansy that is what you came up with?

"Hello, Pansy, I trust you're enjoying yourself." Astoria smiled; it never hurt to be polite

"Not as much as I would have had I been here for your trip." Pansy tittered, dragging Draco to stand beside her as stopped to speak to Astoria. Astoria turned beet red, even though all the makeup.

"And you Draco?" Astoria inquired her shoes.

Draco shrugged, "who doesn't enjoy company such as these." Astoria titled her head, and furrowed her brow. Attempting to make out whether Draco had meant to be sincere of sarcastic.

"Millicent!" Pansy gasped. "Is that a ring on your finger!" before she darted off to better examine the shimmer protruding from Millicent's hand.

"So…was it the glitter verse sequence invitation debate or the even number of bridesmaid's crises that got to you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, apparently, _it's bad luck to have an even number of bridesmaid's_." Draco began, pulling off a rather impressive imitation of Daphne. "_And I can't _possibly_ cut one of her existing bridesmaids, for then there won't be enough, but sigh, there isn't anyone else. Millicent wouldn't fit in the dress and we don't want to embarrass her._" Draco finished with that flick, blinking thing Daphne does in after voicing such things, sending Astoria into a fit of laughter.

"I shouldn't laugh." Astoria choked out through peals of laughter. "It isn't funny, it's actually quite rude."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, you laughed, so…" Draco raised his brows smugly.

"Anyways, even if she does sound a_ little_ like that, it doesn't warrant me tackling her." Astoria replied once her laughter had died out.

"It doesn't?" Draco questioned airily, clearly disagreeing.

"Are you suggesting that Daphne deserved it?" Astoria stated incredulously, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm just saying she could use it every now and again." Draco shrugged. Astoria just shook her head with her hand over her mouth stifling a laugh.

"You' are just awful." She laughed. Draco smirked at this as if to say, I know, and moved to stand beside her.

"So, who are you looking at?" Draco asked scoping out the crowd

"Ummm, well, no one, really yet." Astoria murmured. Draco rolled his eyes

"As if your opinion matters," Astoria's brows rose, for no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't have one raise all on its own. "Who's you mother looking at, you know, for you to marry."

"This party is for me to meet suitors." Astoria countered.

"Yeah _meet_, you think your mum's going to let you pick which one you like best? If it worked out that way there wouldn't be a party." Draco stated bluntly. "She's talking to Flint; let's hope to whatever divine force is out there she doesn't like him."

"Why? I'm sure Flint's just fine." Astoria defended.

"Ugh, well for starters he smells like garbage juice on burnt toast," Astoria's made a very confused face here. "And secondly, you'd probably have a better conversation with a wooden spoon." Draco finished.

"Wouldn't a conversation with a wooden spoon be the same as one with a table spoon?"

"No. you can see your reflection in a metal spoon, much more interesting." Draco stated in a voice that screamed 'obviously'.

"So, I'm assuming you have experience conversing with metal spoons then?" Astoria couldn't help but joke.

Looking far less then amused Draco stated. "You shouldn't be laughing, that's actually quite rude." But before Astoria could fumble with apologies his face broke into a smile, "Naw, I'm just kidding. That was funny."

While the two were standing, Astoria grinning like a fool and Draco lips occasionally twitching into a smile, Daphne marched up to the pair quite unimpressed.

"Pansy's looking for you." Daphne chided, taping her arm, arms folded across her chest in disapproval.

"Then you can tell her I'm here." Draco retorted

"Astoria shouldn't you be mingling." Daphne's eyes narrowed.

"Um, yeah, yes. Draco." Astoria nodded before heading off to join her mother.

to be continued...maybe, only if you want

AN* you want to know what happens during the rest of the party? there'll be more Draco :) please review

pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top...i'll do you one better and add whipping creame and chocolate sauce, or caramel if thats your deal. oly if you review of course ;)


End file.
